1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a silent mouse for a computer system and more particularly to a silent mouse, which generates low noises when hit against a desktop surface.
2. Related Prior Art
Several types of silent mice are known in the art. The most common type of silent mice is configured to stop clicking noises generated whenever the click buttons are engaged by the user. These clicking noises are a source of distraction and sometimes irritation when others are near, such as at home or in offices where silence may be necessary or where others are also using computers. Thus, this type of silent mice could be very useful in large offices to stop annoying clicks, in libraries where silence is necessary, in classrooms where students are trying to concentrate, or at home where at night or during the day excessive clicking becomes annoying. However, mouse noises are generated not just from the clicking.
Another type of silent mice is configured to reduce the noise generated when the mice are slid during use. One such mouse is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,665 and includes a resilient cushion attached to the bottom of its casing and a high-durability, low-friction slide sheet attached to the bottom of the cushion. By this way, the mouse could easily slide on a desktop surface and does not generate noise when slid. However, there are other mouse noises generated during use. For example, when the mouse is lifted up and down upon a desktop surface for displacement, noises are generated due to the colliding between the mouse and the desktop surface. This possible mouse noises exist, but have not heretofore been dissolved yet.